In My Daughter's Eyes
by Tiva Bade Cavanaugh
Summary: A series of one shots, based loosely around the events of "We Need Each Other." This story follows Spencer, Toby, and their daughter Sophie through the trials, tribulations and without a doubt, laughter, that fills their lives. This is in response to all of the reviewers who mentioned that they wished Sophie had been real!
1. To Infinity And Beyond

_**To Infinity And Beyond**_

"And more and more and more and more and more and-"

"How about we teach you a new word?" Spencer interrupted her now, as of today, four year old daughter, effectively interrupting her ongoing speech.

"But Mommy! It's my birfday not school," Sophie whined, stomping her boot clad foot.

"Yeah Mommy," Toby imitated down to the hands on his hips and high pitched voice.

"It is never too late to learn something new," Spencer reprimanded, throwing a teasing glare at her husband. "And sweetie, the term is _birthday _not _birfday_."

"Pish posh," Sophie said with a wave of her hand.

"And who, may I ask, taught you that?" Spencer laughed at her daughter's new phrase.

"Auntie Hanna." The reply was instantaneous and both Toby and Spencer chuckled.

"Don't you just pick up on everything," Toby shook his head slightly, grinning down at his daughter. "I think we've created a monster," Toby joked. "Let's name her Mini-You."

"Mini-Me? I'm the monster? Says he who wants her to learn how to ride a motorcycle!"

"Oh really?" Toby faked offense. "Says she who gave her coffee! _Extra Bold _coffee!"

"Says he who taught her to play hooky!"

"Says she who provides her with endless examples of sarcasm!"

"Says me who can fly!" In the moment it takes for Toby and Spencer to realize who jumped into their mild argument, Sophie climbed up onto the top bunk of her loft bed and spread her arms out as if they were nothing but a pair of wings. And she jumped, flailing her "wings," and screaming at the top of her lungs as if she hadn't a care in the world…or, in this case, like she wasn't plummeting to the unforgiving hardwood floor of her bedroom, not even a pillow to break her fall.

"Sophie!" Both parents yelled as the lunged for her landing point. It was a mere two feet away but it felt like a football field to the petrified couple. Landing in a heap on the floor, just seconds from when Sophie landed in their arms, the two let out the breath they hadn't realized they had been holding. Welts beginning to appear on Toby and Spencer's foreheads from where they had unceremoniously knocked their skulls in the heat of the moment, the two let out a laugh of relief.

"We have to take her to the doctors. She could have hit her head or sprained her ankle or-" Toby was silenced with a chaste kiss, one that effectively shut him up. "What was that for?"

"Because seeing you care so much for her when you've only known about her for a little less than a year, means the world to me." A smile and a peck on the cheek later, Spencer added, "And then there's the fact that I needed you to shut up."

"Oh my lovely wife has officially retired from the honeymoon phase of our relationship," Toby snickered. "I feel so loved."

"You should; I mean I love you two to the moon and back." This time she was sincere- there was not a hint of doubt in her voice.

"I love you more," Toby started the game that had gotten them into this mess in the first place.

"Not that again!"

"I lub this game!" Sophie exclaimed. "I lub you more and more and more and more-"

"How about we learn the word _infinity_? If you say that you love us to infinity then no one can top that," Spencer giggled as she swept back some of Sophie's curls.

"I'll win and be the bestest?"

"Well, first of all, bestest is not a word. But yes, you'll love us the most anyone could ever love a person." Spencer smiled at her little family.

"Well do you love me to infinity Mommy?" Sophie asked, her bright blue eyes making direct contact with Spencer's mocha ones.

"Without a doubt."

"Forever and ever," Toby added. And just for that Sophie leapt up and gave her parents a squeeze, her face fitting perfectly between them as she cuddled into their laps.

"I love you too; I love you to infinity, infinity, infinity-"

"I wonder where she gets her determination to win this game from…" Toby insinuated.

"Ugh, not that again!"

_**If you have any prompt ideas, feel free to share! Thanks for reading and please review.**_


	2. Flash Those Pearly Whites

_**Flash Those Pearly Whites**_

"Sophie, please, for mommy?" Spencer was now squatting in front of her stubborn daughter, begging her to cooperate.

"No!" Sophie nearly screamed, crossing her arms over her chest. But, after seeing the stern look on Spencer's face, Sophie decided to drop the tone and play up her please-I'm-so-upset-let-me-be-happy pout instead. And of course, she put her cerulean eyes to work as well. After all, why not cover all her bases.

Spencer realized what she was doing- she knew damn well that Sophie was more than capable of winning over anybody…almost anybody. And with Toby's soft blue eyes melting before her, how could she say no to the little girl. "Let me go talk to your father," Spencer said, feeling a little defeated. Those two would be the death of her. However, she didn't miss the slight smile that flashed across the young girl's face at her words.

"Hey, what's going on?" Toby asked as he walked back from the photographer who was still setting up his gear.

"She doesn't want to get her pictures taken," Spencer explained, mild irritation in her voice.

"She's a little showboat and doesn't want to get her pictures taken?" Toby was laughing, knowing that their daughter had a way of showing off; but then again, she mostly did that while they were with family and friends. They'd never actually used a by-the-book photographer before.

"Yes and I was really looking forward to this. I wanted some new pictures for the house because I'm sick and tired of my parents telling me that Melissa 'got this done' and she 'decorated this' and 'her daughter looks so pretty in those pictures, when are you going to finally get Sophie some?'"

"Spencer," Toby used his hand to pull her face closer to his. "I know you want them to be proud but when have they ever been happy with anyone? I'm proud of the way you decorated our house and that you're going to go back to school for what _you _want to do. That for a long time, you raised Sophie on her own and look how great she turned out. Don't get the pictures for them…get them because you want to keep the memory," Toby spoke gently.

"Yeah, you're right," Spencer huffed before leaning up to press a tender kiss to his lips. "Let's go talk to her." Smiling, Toby led the way, before scooping Sophie up and tickling her as he held her against his broad chest.

"Stop-stop-that's tickly!" Sophie squealed, which only caused Spencer to join in.

"I don't think so," Toby chuckled, loving seeing the happiness on both his girls' faces.

"Yeah, I think she needs some more!" Spencer added. Finally, after a few minutes of nonstop laughter, giggles, and smiles, Toby and Spencer ceased their attack.

"Ah. I can breathe!" Sophie shouted dramatically as she dropped to the cool sand, lying on her stomach while she took huge gulps of air.

"Oh my little actress," Spencer cooed. Toby and Spencer followed suit, taking a seat next to their daughter. "But if you're my little actress, why won't you take a picture?"

"Because," Sophie dragged out the word as if her answer was obvious. "Auntie Aria takes camera, not him," Sophie pointed at the photographer before remembering how her mother always said it was rude to point.

And then the light bulb went off. "You don't want to upset Aunt Aria? That's why you don't want your picture taken?" Toby clarified, rubbing Sophie's back soothingly.

"Uh-huh," Sophie answered, as she moved her head to Spencer's lap.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay," Spencer whispered, running her fingers through Sophie's brunette locks as Toby wrapped his arm around both of his girls. "Aria recommended him; she wasn't able to take the pictures today with us. She won't be upset if you take them."

"Rweally?"

"Really."

"Then what we waiting for? I need pictures!" Sophie exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and dashed to the water, striking a pose.

"There she goes," Toby laughed, holding out his hand for Spencer to grab.

"That's our munchkin," Spencer added, leaning into Toby's warm embrace.

And after all was said and done, the best pictures of all weren't the ones they had posed for- they were the candid shots Mike, the photographer, was able to capture. Sophie laying on the sand and the tickle fight, cuddling, and holding hands. Those were more precious than the sun set in the background and the waves crashing at their feet. That was their life and they couldn't be any happier. Toby was right. The memories were for them, not to garner attention from the in-laws. And these pictures? They would always bring a smile to their faces no matter what anyone else thought.

_**Please, please, please send in prompts or ideas for this story. I'd love to add content that you want to read! It'll also help me update faster because I kind of hit a roadblock for a while. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

_QueenSpoby: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I try to listen to what my reader's say they want!_

_GoddessArtemis1999: Thanks! It means so much :) _

_ForverYoursTruly19: Thanks; I love hearing what people have to say!_


End file.
